Batman Meats Kim-Possible Part 1
by MULTIVERS CROSSOVERS
Summary: Years after the defeat of zod the league of doom. And the. Fall of bane and. The rise of the justice league and the arrest of lex the world is at. Pice till bat man gets stuck halph way across the multiverse with nothing but the bat wing his armor entelagence and the gear in his utility belt.


**Batman Meats Kim Possible**

 **CHAPTER 1: A Changed world**

Just a regular city regular crime. Regular cops if some one told you that some one lied it seems like only yesterday my parents were killed right in front of me luckily I grew up with Alfred but no one Knew that one day I Would be come Batman

Any thang Alfred no sir all crime has stopped after you defeated bane there hasn't Ben a crime in days thank you Alfred your welcome sir Alfred leaves the bat cave Batman calls robin he doesn't answer knight wing is enjoying the calm and batgirl is increasing space technology Bruce thanks to him self is there really no more crime is the world really at peace and if so how long will it last ?

Lex a Changed man:

Lex use to be a archenemy of Superman after the battle with Zod aka dooms day and the defeat of the league of doom Lex has continued his work to stop Superman if he was to become evil and works to aid the world in higher technology that can benefit man kind

metropolis Lex corp:

Lex is wording on a multiverses portal and his head scientist Steven asked Lex if they should test the machine by giving it a test run Lex replies programming and circuitry ? Steven replies no activating the portal Lex replies yes we should but not here if we are going to use the device we need to. Go ware no one. Can get hurt and a lab in the middle of metropolis is not the place I'm making a phone call we are going to Nevada have the multiverse portal gun prepared for air lift go get a team ready to come with us pack up the equipment and we will begin the trip excuse me while I call for a security precaution I'm calling the justice League for an. Escort

 **Chapter 2:Trip to Nevada**

lex speed dials super man and explains every thang lex seas to Superman I cant afford to lose this type of technology and in the wrong hands it can rip all of reality apart Superman responds I. Will be there and I will bring Batman and Cyborg just Incase some thing happens Lex and Superman hang up

Us security of. Defense also. Known as the **pentagon** location Washington DC:

Incoming. Call from the man of steal get victor stone yes sir I'm her Cyborg I need you to help me with an escort top secret do I get to. Kick some but Cyborg asked? No Superman replies I'm. Going too be. Escorting a top secret device to Nevada thee machine is designed by Lex Corp I need you and Batman to come with me in case any thang goes wrong and the scientist. Cant shut it down Cyborg replies Lex how do you know he ant going to try to kill you any one. Can change even Luther he replies ok I'm on my way and Cyborg go get Batman he never answers his phone Cyborg emails Batman

Gotham city outskirts wane meaner **AKA** the bat-cave:

Escort mission ok bat computer Notify Superman I'm on my war and ready the BatWing yes sir he gets in the cog pit of the batwing and the court yard opens up as the batwing rise from out the. Court yard and flys off at high speed **3 Hours later…..**

 **Chapter 3: when all goes south**

Mir Luther we have arrived at Area 51 Superman lands making a mall crater Cyborg lands and batman lands his bat wing activates its security systems the Multiverses portal gun is unloaded from the chopper and taken in side to be hooked up and the scientist began setting up the equipment behind a observation room batman begins on talk with Lex in private are you shore you know what you are doing? Yes I have run hundreds of test before Batman replies all of them he asked No I have only tested it's programming and circuitry you realize use Sitch a device could destroy all of reality if not properly designed Lex responds I have taken all the necessary precautions and that would be the justice league exactly a announcement comes over the speakers Mr LEX Luther to the lab multiverses portal is ready to launch we should be going ok here we go activate i power up thee multiverse portal activates a worm hole to every dimension opens up closeting all portals to dark multiverses batman replies why would you even have programmed to those dimensions don't you remember the last time the dark multiverse and and this universe collided Lex seas Im still haunted by it every knight bat man seas nothing lex seas continue push the power level up slowly soon an alarm goes off Multiverse PORTUL unstable evacuate Superman. Cyborg And Batman spring into action superman begins to evacuate staff personnel while. Cyborg begins trying to shut off. The Multiverse portal Lex Screams SHUT IT DOWN WE CANT DESTROY THE MACHINE OF IT WONT STOP OPENING THE RIFT soon the glass in the observation deck brakes batman is sucked in. He. Reaches for his utility belt and activates the Batwing boomerang protocol and reaches for his grapple gun as the Bat wing fly's into the massive get way to the multiverses after word the portal closes and bat man Lands in the same lab but on a much different world and the bat wing arrives. Just behind him the rift closes then he realizes he stuck in a different universe

 **Chapter 4: regular life of a Possible**

My story starts as aa 13 year old girl I got a call for help and. I answered now I fight super villains mad golfers and crazed Collectors and power crazy billionaires and those just sneaking revenge are take over the world but to me Ron and wade work to getter to stop them I am-Kim Possible

4 Years later present day 6:00am 7 hosers before the Arrival of. Batman Kim has just got done battling monkey fist and is getting ready to. Study for collage classes when her clock alarm goes of and realizes she is going to be late for her first class and runs to science class **4 exhausting class periods later** ….

Kim gets lunch when her kimunicater rings she answers with what's the Sitch wade he explains. He is getting weird readings from Nevada but doesn't seam to. Be nothing major and insists that sh

E and Ron goes to. Check it out after a 3 hour flight they arrive to see a bat shaped figure and a etched out jet

 **Chapter 5: When A Girl Meats a Bat:**

She walks towards him and Batman is thanking to him self oh no I'm stuck here no time to worry about that I have been seen he vanishes and snatches Kim from no ware and asked her where am I your in Nevada he thanks to him self I know I'm in Nevada but I need to know ware I can get a scientist to rebuild that machine and if I know Clark he isn't going to agree to powering it up again and they don't even know witch universe I am in the only way back is from here he takes her to the bat wing and starts the engine and flys off what's you name he asked she looked him with shock and fear he seas I see your afraid to talk I get that reaction a lot He Seas in a Deep voice I am batman I come from a different multiverses I need to know who is the smartest scientist in this universe I need to get back to my world so tell me she seas the smartest scientist in the world is

Back on DC universe Earth prime :

Cyborg can you get it working no the systems are fried it. Will take years to get this working that's not enough time we need to get Batman back here now Lex what do you know a bout Multiverse travel Luther explains its complicated but he only has so much time what dose that means superman asked he has 3 days to stay thare are he will be stuck in the multiverse For ever

To BE CONTINUED IN GOING BACK HOME


End file.
